What is this feeling?
by J.J. Smith
Summary: Kurt is in for a not so pleasant surprise when he finds out who his new roommate is.


**What is this feeling?**

NYU hadn't been Kurt's first choice college, but he is nonetheless excited to start his new life in New York. Kurt had of course hoped he'd get into NYADA, but he'd never expected it. The fact that he had got to audition was already a huge accomplishment. He knows that he'll get on Broadway eventually, so screw NYADA.

Kurt is extremely happy that NYU has dorms, or he would have had to move in with Rachel and Finn, the 'happy' newlyweds. He's spent the last week at their place, waiting for the day he could move into his dorm room while helping them get the place set up. Kurt is happy to be out of the small studio apartment and far away from Rachel and Finn. Don't get him wrong; he loves his brother and sister in law, but it's just exhausting to be around them while they're getting used to living together. Kurt doesn't have high hopes for them making it; he gives them a year before they're getting a divorce.

Right now, however, Rachel and Finn are the last thing on his mind. He's going to meet his new roommate soon and he hopes they'll get along. Kurt has prepared the perfect outfit to make the best possible first impression.

Before he enters the room, he takes a few calming breaths. He can do this. He plasters a big smile on his face and opens the door. He freezes instantly as he sees who's on the bed.

"Hello, Kurt. Surprised?" There is a flash and Kurt realizes that his new roommate just took his picture. "Perfect, now you can see the look on your face as well. It's priceless."

"Sebastian? What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt asks, still too surprised to move from his spot in the doorway.

"I go to school here," Sebastian answers, the smile on his face never faltering. He's enjoying Kurt's shock way too much.

"I mean, what are you doing in _my_ room."

"Oh, Kurtie-pie, don't be like that. This is our room," Sebastian says, still way too happy.

"God, what are the odds," Kurt curses under his breath.

"Oh, this wasn't just a coincidence," Sebastian explains. "I had my dad pull some strings and got us to room together. Aren't you glad?"

"Ecstatic," Kurt snaps. "Why would you want to be my roommate? We hate each other."

"Correction: you hate me. I just _love_ being annoying. You're so much fun when you're pissed off at me."

"I loathe you, Sebastian." Kurt finally moves from the doorway and drops his bag on the bed. "I hope you're aware of that."

"_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?"_ Sebastian starts singing.

"No! You are not ruining Wicked for me by singing that song now," Kurt says sternly.

"_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you…"_ Sebastian continues.

"If you don't stop right now I will make sure you regret ever leaving Paris."

"I regretted leaving Paris the moment I stepped on that plane to America," Sebastian says before he continues singing. _"My pulse is rushing…"_

"You are a terrible human being, Sebastian."

"_My head is reeling…"_

"I'll make you regret this."

"_My face is flushing…"_

"I'm just going to ignore you now," Kurt says as he starts unpacking his bag and putting his clothes in the closet. He's only brought the bare essentials with him; Finn will come by later with his two other bags after he gets off work.

Sebastian continues singing. _"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes! Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. For your face."_

Kurt doesn't stop unpacking as he sings the next line. _"Your voice."_

Sebastian gets more enthusiastic as he sings the next part. _"Your clothing."_

Kurt sings the next verse along with Sebastian.

"_Let's just say… I loathe it all!  
Ev'ry little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure! So strong!  
Though I do admit is came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!"_

Kurt is actually smiling a bit when he finishes singing.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Sebastian asks.

"It did get significantly better once_ I_ started singing," Kurt retorts. "But that doesn't mean I suddenly like having you for a roommate."

"Give it some time. I'll grow on you, princess." Sebastian winks.

"What did you just call me?" Kurt yells.

"Nothing." Sebastian tries to look innocent, but fails horribly.

"I really hate you, Sebastian. You'd better sleep with one eye open from now on."

"I wasn't planning on us getting any sleep at all tonight."

"You're disgusting."

"I know."

"You don't need to sound so proud," Kurt says.

"But I _am_ proud of it."

"This is going to be a long year."


End file.
